Wings, Tails And Demigods
by ProtecteroftheInnocent
Summary: One night in the Flock was sitting up in a cave at Lake Mead, where they had met the hawks, learning more tricks when they saw a girl collapse by the lake. Who is she? What is she? What's her story? And who's or what's after her? Fax, Percabeth Thalico.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my maximum ride fanfic, enjoy. Post MAX, FANG never happened. It's a MR and PJO Cross over. Post TLO No HoO**

**Summary: One night in the Flock was sitting up in a cave at Lake Mead, where they had met the hawks, learning more tricks when they saw a girl collapse by the lake. Who is she? What is she? What's her story? And who's after her? Only she could answer those.**

**Max's P.O.V**

My flock and I where flying around Lake Mead learning more tricks from the hawks, having some fun after I saved my mom from a short evil Asian man called Mr. Chu in a submarine, when Fang flew by and nodded down to the lake where a saw a shape trudging along. I swooped to get a better look and the figure collapsed, instantly the entire flock flew down to check it out. What we saw was astonishing. I was a girl about my age with long dark blonde hair that went halfway down her back, in jeans and a black tank top with a denim jacket, but the most surprising thing was is that she had wolf ears and tail. She was a mutant like us, and by the looks of it she was running from something. But who? _She's one of us Max. But she is exhausted, we should take care of her. She means no harm. _Angel told me in my head. I nodded.

"Fang, grab her, take her to the cave. We will question her when she wakes up." Fang only nodded, doing what I instructed. The rest of us flew to the cave as Gazzy filled in Iggy of what happened.

Two hours later the girl started to wake up. When her eyes opened, we all gasped, including Fang. Her eyes where yellow, the type of yellowed that glowed. She became tense and backed up against the wall, teeth bared.

"What do thou want? Who art thou? Where am I?" She asked us, panicked.

"My name is Max, you are at a cave at the top of Lake Mead, and we want to help you." I replied calmly and gently. "I can see you are a mutant, like us," I extended my wings, she nodded, "What is your name? And what are you?"

"My name is Kira. I am 4% wolf; witch explains the eyes, ears and tail. What are thou? And if thou can fly, why art thou so close to the School?" The flocks eyes widened at this, the school is still around? That must be where she is coming from.

"We are all 2% Avian. We where known as the Angel experiment, before we escaped." She nodded.

"I remember." Suddenly she stiffened and let out a low growl. "Something is coming." Then we heard it, the whirl of flyboys. I turned to my flock.

"You guys ready for some fun?" I got eager nods and yells, Fang simply nodded and Kira growled, her tail straight out, ears twitching. "Then lets go."

The flock and I took off running and did an up and away, ready to fight, and Kira launched herself out of the cave, and onto a flyboy, ripping out gears and wires, then jumping to the next one. Then we got fighting. Fang, Nudge and I throwing kicks and punches, Iggy and Gazzy throwing bombs, Angel using mind-control, the usual. Soon we had them all done with.

"We half to leave, we are not safe here." Kira said, looking me straight in the eye.

"I agree, Flock lets go, Kira do you wish to fly with Fang?" I asked back, Fang's mouth gaped open.

"I didn't volunteer!" "Yes but I volun-told you to do it now people move out. After next break Iggy will carry her." Kira spoke up.

"If thou need it I can shape shift to a pup, if it will be easier to carry me."

"You can shape shift?" Angel asked.

"Yes, but only to a wolf and only to an adolescent or pup, the stages of life I have been through. But thou will half to grab my cloths, I can not shape shift with them."

"That makes sense. Okay guys let go." And Kira turned into a cute little wolf pup that barked and jumped, being caught by Fang, and Nudge picked up her bundle of cloths, putting them in her back pack.

"Max, where are we going? I want to go to California! Its sooooo, pretty there! OMG! What do you think about Kira? She's pretty dominant, like you, but she is sooooo, cute as a wolf pup! She talks pretty funny though," Kira growled a little at this. "She also kind of looks like you, don't you think? I wonder if your related. You know, shes the only person you have ever shown that much respect too. I wonder why-"

"NUDGE! SHUT IT! She talks in old English, you know like Shakespeare?" Kira barked at this. "Fang we are going to my moms house I want to learn more about Kira." Fang nodded, Kira tilted her head and a questioning way.

LINE BREAK

We got to my moms house, landed, and Fang set Kira down and she trotted over to a tree, with Nudge close behind, with her cloths. 2 minutes later Kira came out in human form. Wind whipped her hair away from her head and she immediately smoothed it back down, but not after we saw the sides of her head. They where completely smooth, no human ears at all, bet that is expected with wolf ears. Total started barking and he ran out being followed by Ella and mom.

"Hey guys! Who is this? Is she like you?" Ella asked.

"Hey Ella, hi mom, this is Kira, she is 4% lupine. We found her running from the School." At this my mom was wide eyed. Ella and the rest of the flock went inside, probably getting food, leaving my mom, Kira and I outside.

"Hello Kira, I see you have grown up well."

"It is good to see thou, Mother." Kira replied. Now I was confused. I guess it showed.

"Well, Max, you see, when I donated your egg, I had gotten pregnant with a man of great power and authority, to make Kira, but they took her and gave her wolf DNA. So Kira is your half sister." Okay that makes sense. I just nodded. Then I smiled.

"Well that's awesome, hey mom got any cookies?" I asked, Kira nodded, following me inside.

"Yes, Mother has the best cookies." I could tell we could get along great. We broke the news to the Flock.

"Hey guys, so as it turns out Kira is my fraternal twin. I say fraternal, because she is part wolf and has different father DNA." Angel was the first to respond.

"Yay, that's awesome! I'm Angel by the way. I can read and control minds, breathe underwater, and talk to fish."

"Yes young one, that is interesting. I have heard of thou from Mother and Ella. When you found me, I as escaping the second time form the School. I know all thou's strengths and weaknesses, I am happy to meet thy family."

"Why do you talk like that? With old English?" Iggy asked.

"When I first escaped, I could not talk but I was found a girl called Zoë Nightshade, see taught my to speak and about the Greek gods. She is a Hunter of the Greek Goddess Artimis." Kira explained

"I know about this type of stuff, you know with demigods and monsters and all that cool stuff." Nudge said.

"Well I believe thou all are like me and are demigods. My father is Hades, lord of the underworld. Now that thy know we must get to camp. The hunters are there. And you are not safe here. Come we must get to New York." We where all shocked, but I believed her so I told the flock to go to New York.

LINE BREAK

By noon the next day we had gotten to New York and we where headed to Rhode Island, with Kira guiding us. Soon we saw a small camp and we landed there. A girl with pitch black hair and punk style clothes had a silver circlet in her hair. She ran up and grabbed Kira.

"Kira! You found them! Come lets tell Chiron! Percy! Annabeth! Kira is back! She found them! The 6 Mutant Demigods! You come follow me!" The girl instructed.

Well this is interesting.

**Sooooo, what do you think? Should I continue? R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Max P.O.V**

"WHAT?" This is making no sense! First I meet Kira, then I find out she is my sister, and I am told I am a Demigod? Why is my life so effed up? We where currently being led to a big blue house in the middle of the camp by a girl with curly blonde hair and grey eyes and a boy with black hair and deep green eyes, they both looked about my age and they where obviously together by the way they where close and holding hands.

"You are a demigod, the daughter of a Greek God or Goddess, although you where grafted with Avian DNA. We have received a prophecy from our Oracle, Rachel, that you will help save the world a second time, along with Kira." The blonde one explained again.

"I get the demigod part, but save the world a SECOND time! I barely saved it once! And what is this prophecy you keep talking about?" I asked, still flustered.

" It would be better for Rachel and Chiron to explain. Come in and sit while we wait for Thalia and Kira. Rachel and Chiron will be here shortly. I am Annabeth by the way and this is Percy." She said as she motioned us inside.

When we where all sitting down and situated, Kira came in, in human form wearing a silver shirt and blue jeans, like the girl with black hair, who I am guessing is Thalia. My suspicions where confirmed by Kira a second later.

"How art thou? Art thou adjusting well? May I introduce Thalia, Lady Artimiss's lieutenant." She said motioning to the black haired girl. Thalia nodded to us.

"Rachel and Chiron are here." Thalia said and then a Red-headed girl and a half man half horse guy came in. _He is a centaur._ Angel explained in my head, I nodded my thanks to her.

"Welcome, young demigods, it is time to fully explain who you are and why you're here." Chiron said as he walked over to us.

"I hate to interrupt but Annabeth already explained who we are and stuff, but she mentioned a prophecy. I was wondering what it is." I said, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Ahh, I see thank you Annabeth, now on to the prophecy, here it is.

_7 new demigods_

_With new powers_

_6 with wings, 1 with a tail_

_Will help the heroes _

_On their quest_

_None shale perish_

_Though all will gain_

_To save the world_

_Again from pain._

The meaning is obviously clear, you and Kira must save the world again. But first what are your names?' He asked. I was mulling over everything as I introduced the flock.

"I am Maximum Ride, I go by Max, I am the leader. Tall, dark and silent is Fang. The complete opposite is of Fang is Iggy, Miss Talk-a-lot is Nudge, although she has been strangely silent lately. Next is The Gasman or Gazzy, don't ask but stay upwind. And then we have little Angel, although she is so not one."

"Hey!" Angel protested.

"You made some one run into a wall with your powers because you were bored!" Iggy countered.

"Ummm, powers?" Percy asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, well, more like evolution. I cane fly with super speed, Fang can become invisible if motionless, Iggy can feel colors because he is blind, and can see if there is a white background, Nudge can attract metal and draw feelings and pasts out of inanimate objects, Gazzy can mimic and voice or sound, and Angel hit the jackpot, she can read and control minds, breathe underwater, talk to fish and change her appearance." I explained.

"How does Nudges second power work exactly?" Annabeth asked, completely curious.

"Well, all I have to do is touch something and tell what someone did, how long they where there and what they looked like." Nudge explained "Its really supper cool! Like this one time I was at a monument and-." I put my hand over her mouth.

"Thank you, Nudge. Anything else, Chiron?" I asked.

"No, I will introduce you too all the campers at dinner and hopefully you will be claimed. Dinner is in 20 minutes." Chiron said as he left.

We all walked outside and Annabeth, Percy and Thalia showed us around and Kira tagged along.

"There used to be 12 cabins for the 12 Olympians, but after the Second Titan War cabins were built for all the minor Gods and Hades as well." Annabeth explained as we passed the cabins.

"Here is the fighting arena, the canoe lake and the Pegasus stables." Percy continued, and we heard a conch horn. "Well time for dinner."

We all walked to the dinning pavilion. Thalia, Kira, Annabeth and Percy went to their respective tables and the flock and I stood by Chiron at the front.

"Campers, I would like to introduce 6 new campers, we all hope that their Godly parent will claim them tonight." Chiron announced and the campers cheered, when suddenly there was a loud _crack! _And the campers grew quite.

I saw a glow above my head and looked up to see a lightning bolt with wings.

"Behold, Maximum Ride, daughter of Zeus!" Chiron announced when a black helm with wings appeared above Fangs head.

"Fang, son of Hades!" then there was a glow over Iggy's head, it was a hammer with wings.

"Iggy, son of Hephaestus!" there was a glow over Nudge's head, it was a pink scarf with wings.

"Nudge, daughter of Aphrodite!" Gazzy got a sandal with wings.

Gazzy, son of Hermes!" Angel got a trident with wings around it.

"Angel, daughter of Poseidon!" Well, that explained a lot, her being the daughter of the lord of the sea. The entire dinning hall was going insane.

Thalia came up and got me leading me back to her table, Kira got Fang, And Percy got Angel. Other campers came up and got the rest of the flock.

"Thank you for claiming your children my Lords and Lady. Campers you may eat!" Chiron announced and the campers got their food.

At my table, it was Thalia and I.

"It's awesome that you're my sister. I'm sure we will be great friends" Thalia said.

"I am too, I said with a smile.

**Fang's P.O.V**

Kira came and got me, taking me to a table with one other person. It was a dude and he wore dark clothing like me.

"I'm Nico." He said. I nodded.

"Fang." He also nodded, we would get along great, although he was about two years younger then me.

**Angels P.O.V**

Percy came and got me, ecstatic to have a little sister.

"This is awesome! I have a little sis!" Percy said, all smiley. I nodded.

"I now have a second older brother! But you can probably protect me better then Gazzy can though." He nodded.

**Yay, they where claimed! R&R!**


End file.
